


Impossible To Go Against Those Wishes

by milo_g



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little of swearing, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, link adentro, no betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Armin doesn’t usually attend parties. But now he is here. Is it a sign? He hopes it's a sign.He’s against a wall, next to a plant, looking at his cell phone with a cup in hand. Does Armin drink alcohol? He doesn't recall ever seeing him drunk. Maybe he’s lucky today. He takes a step to him, but Eren and Mikasa immediately appear. He sighs.Ah. But they are saying goodbye. Is Armin staying?Armin looks at him. Then he looks away. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye again, and he's blushing. Is Armin staying for him?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Impossible To Go Against Those Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> [ FANFICTION.NET](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13810717/1/Imposible-ir-contra-esos-deseos)   
>  [ WATTPAD ](https://www.wattpad.com/1021035750-imposible-ir-contra-esos-deseos)   
>  [ FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)
> 
> Enjoy.

The alcohol is strong. Music’s loud. It's that dark moment of the party, where most are already drunk. He hates that part, he hates people thinking that they are friends with him or that they can hug him or that they can touch him.

He doesn't want anyone to touch him, no one but him.

Armin doesn’t usually attend parties. But now he is here. Is it a sign? He hopes it's a sign.

He’s against a wall, next to a plant, looking at his cell phone with a cup in hand. Does Armin drink alcohol? He doesn't recall ever seeing him drunk. Maybe he’s lucky today. He takes a step to him, but Eren and Mikasa immediately appear. He sighs.

Ah. But they are saying _goodbye_. Is Armin staying?

Armin looks at him. Then he looks away. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye again, and he's blushing. Is Armin staying for _him_?

"And your shadows?" He asks, suddenly in front of Armin, and just as fast that escapes his mouth, he realizes the _nonsense_ he said.

“What?”

Jean shakes his head slightly, “you seem to be by yourself.”

"I'm with you now," he answers, tilting his head to the side and smiling.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you," he says, clearing his throat, "at a party, I mean."

Armin nods, “I'm not a fan of loud and, uh, drunk places.”

"So you're not a fan of nightclubs," he jokes and Armin laughs.

"You could say so, but, ah, I guess it depends on my mood," Jean nods. “Like today.”

"Like today," he repeats.

Armin smiles slightly and Jean scratches the back of his neck. He brings the glass to his mouth.

“What are you drinking?” It's the only thing he can think of to keep alive the conversation.

"Vodka with juice without vodka," he answers quickly, wanting to mislead him, but doesn’t work, because Jean isn't drunk.

"So, just juice?"

"You caught me," he smiles glaring. “You?”

"Nothing" Armin looks at him, not buying it, and he lets out a laugh, "it's true! I drove here and, uh, I value my life.”

“Oh, yeah? I didn't have you like that kind of person.”

“No?” Jean smiles, challenging him, "and how did you have me?"

Armin smiles too, "more impulsive. Bold and stubborn.”

"Those don't sound like compliments."

"Who said I was complimenting you?" Armin smiles narrowing his eyes again, and then lets out a laugh, throwing his head back, and Jean for a second forgets to breathe.

Then, Armin yawns. And Jean smiles.

“Are you tired? I can take you home” zero subtlety, his personal touch, “you know, it's on the way to mine.”

He hits himself mentally, because he should have kept that as a second argument in case he refuses.

"Sure, thanks” although he doesn't need it. “Whenever you want, I'll follow you."

He turns toward the exit, wanting all the way to turn around and see if Armin is following him, but he chooses to trust rather than look desperate.

He gets to his car, one usually classified as a _lady’s car_ , but a car nonetheless. Of course it’s ladylike, it’s his mother’s. He opens the door for Armin.

“It’s a little broken” he excuses himself before closing with enough force. The door doesn't click close, and he has to hit it two more times. Then he comes up the other side, grimacing. “Sorry.”

"Don't worry," he waves his hand and buckles on his seatbelt.

Jean follows suit and starts the car slowly, trying to think of some excuse to spend more time with Armin. He turns on the radio. That's all he can think of.

“Are you hungry?” Armin asks, a couple of streets later.

"I can eat," he replies, shrugging, "whatcha have in mind?"

Armin has in mind to go to the pier. And it's _such_ a good idea. Armin always has the best ideas.

They arrive a few minutes later, because at two in the morning there is usually not much traffic. Jean parks the car next to a sandwich stand and they go over to order.

"This is quite spontaneous," he says, while they wait, "didn't have you as someone like that."

“Is that so?” He’s doing the same thing as him, before. Armin leans against the counter and looks at him from the side, "How did you have me like, then?"

Jean thinks he can't contain the urge to kiss him anymore, but he succeeds. As to say, he has like six years of practice.

He thinks of saying boring, because when in doubt, cruel comments. But he doesn't feel like being cruel to him today, “like someone who thinks things through.”

"Who says I didn't think _this_ through?" He answers— well, asks, and Jean gasps, because Armin is flirting with him, and although his plan was to gradually entangle him in himself until he has him at his mercy, it turns out that Armin not only already has him entangled ( _since years ago_ ) between his fingers, but he _knows_ it and handles him like a puppet, making him dance as he wants.

And Jean doesn't like it.

He _loves_ it.

"Your order," says the man, handing the sandwiches across the counter. Jean looks at him, receives the food, and turns to Armin.

"You should close your mouth," he says and Jean realizes that he has it open.

He looks at his sandwich, then at Armin and goes back to the sandwich, taking a good bite.

"Wanna sit in the car?" He asks, after swallowing the bite. Armin nods and takes a good handful of napkins.

He sits and Jean stretches his sandwich for him as he wrestles with closing the door. 

"Thanks," he mumbles, receiving the food along with some napkins. He takes the sandwich in one hand, the napkins with the other, and resumes devouring. He glances at Armin and sees him with six napkins on his lap and both hands around the sandwich and, oh, the least Jean does is think about the _bible_.

He turns on the radio. That distracts him a bit.

He finishes the sandwich and realizes they didn't buy anything to drink. He gets off and thanks it because Armin licks his lips every so often, and–

He buys two cans of soda. Takes a deep breath, hidden behind the stand, and summons all his courage to return.

_Come on, you're not fifteen, you're fucking twenty-three._

“Soda?” He offers after sitting.

"Thanks." Luckily, he's finished eating.

Jean watches him and isn't sure why he's so delighted to see that he has a spot on the corner of his mouth.

"You have," he says, drawing his attention. Armin looks at him; he waves his finger at the corner and Armin, _Armin Fucking Arlert,_ stretches his tongue to the spot. No hands, no napkin. Only tongue.

Now Jean realizes why he delights.

"I'll help you," he says, as if it's no big deal, and gets closer to Armin, running his own tongue around the place. He moves back.

Armin blinks twice and barely bites his lower lip before asking, "is it fine now?"

"Wait, you have…”

He doesn't even know why he bothers to make an excuse. He gets close again and licks and bites and sucks and kisses Armin's lips and, _holy shit_ , why did he take so long to do it?

He kisses him so hard that he doesn't think he can ever stop, maybe he would just so he could kiss him again, over and over again. Yes. That sounds like a good plan.

Armin grabs the back of his neck and tangles his fingers in his hair, as if he wants to prevent him from escaping from his grasp and Jean wants to break away to tell him that he _won’t escape_. That it was too late and that if he wanted to get rid of him now, he’d have to kill him, and he would appreciate it, because he doesn't want to go back to live in a world where he can't kiss Armin Arlert.

But, despite everything, they part. They look into each other's eyes, and have you seen when two people look into each other's eyes and fully understand what the other is thinking? Well, it doesn't happen to them. It is impossible to read the mind of someone who has it blank and just screams _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._

Impossible to go against those wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> [ FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/1000i_g)


End file.
